A Moment Like This
by WonderGeek03
Summary: The night before Artemis's "death" happens. Dick lies in his bed thinking of the consequences of his choice. But even in the darkest part of someone's mind, there is always someone else to pull them out of the darkness into the light. Even if it's just for a little bit.


**Gotham City  
March 18, 04:15**

Dick Grayson lies on his bed. '_tomorrow will be the day_'. Tomorrow will be the day that Artemis comes back but then will "die" off. He didn't like this plan at all, but what could he, or the others who knew about this, do?

Dick sighed. There was nothing any of them could do. This was their only option. To gain information in the hardest way possible. Undercover work to gain the trust of Black Manta and hopefully soon, The Light's partner.

Tomorrow will also be the day that Artemis won't be herself anymore. Dick didn't know who she'll be, but at least whenever he'll see her, she'll look like herself to him.

Dick turns head and sees on his nightstand, the glamour charm Zatanna gave him. It shines like the sun itself. A gold diamond. So, so beautiful. Hopefully Artemis will keep it hidden so no one will take it from her. If they do, then her whole cover is blown, possibly Kaldur's too.

Dick turns his head back to stare at the ceiling. Right as he tried to close his eyes. An arm draped over his form. The person pulls themselves to Dick, so that there was no space in between the them.

"Dick...Why are still awake?" Asked a really sleepy Zatanna.

Dick looked at her then. She was wearing only the thin sheet, that hugged loosely around her body. The moon shined through his apartment window, making her even more beautiful then ever was before. Her hair was in knots and her eyes shined like the ocean itself.

"Nothing Zee. Just thinking."

Zatanna smiled. "Mhmm." She responded before swinging more of her body onto Dick's. The sheet had sleep down to her lower waist, her chest exposed into the moon's light. She lowered her chest on to his. She smiled, a playful smile that he loved so much.

"I thought you would be asleep by now. We were since you came home around 11."

_Home..._ It felt right when Zatanna said that. Home wasn't the apartment they lived in, it was when they _both _return to each other alive after a long day.

"Well I can't fall asleep with a beautiful stuck in my mind."

"Oh, and who is this beautiful girl you speak of?" Zatanna smirked.

"Well she's a bit shorter then me. She has black, soft, curly hair to a little past her shoulders. She's talented in magic. She's also very talented in bed. And my favorite thing about her. Her eyes. They are like staring into the ocean and I never wanna leave the water."

Zatanna blushed once Dick was done describing her. She hid her face in his bare chest and lightly kissed it.

Dick's hands went through Zatanna's hair. Just going through it. Removing little knots and tangles.

Zatanna made little motions with her finger tips across Dick's chest before looking at him again.

Dick leaned forward and Zatanna's lips met his halfway. They kissed, first gentle. A soft kiss to show they truly loved one another. And soon, started to get passionate. He wrapped his arms around Zatanna as she pulled his hair through her fingers.

They kissed for what it seemed like ages and slowly, but soon both pulled away. Zatanna laid her head on top of Dick's chest. He could hear her breathing and then, silence. Zatanna was back asleep. Dick smiled at this and lightly kissed her head.

Tomorrow will be one of the hardest days Zatanna will have face. He felt like a jerk. He should have told her the plan. But he couldn't risk it. It's not that he doesn't trust Zatanna, it's just that had to be cations.

It's going to break his heart when he sees her in tears. All he would like to do is take her into his arms and tell her the truth. But he couldn't. That's what he hated the most.

Afterwards, when he, and the others involved, would tell the league and the team. Probably all of them won't forgive them. And Zatanna... Zatanna would be so hurt. He would have caused her so much pain, and it was all his fault. There was nothing he could do.

That's why he did this tonight. Made love to her over and over. To show her he really does love her. She will always be his, no one else's. This would probably be the last night that she sleep so peaceful. Nothing to worry about. And that's all that mattered to him.

Dick sighs and closes eyes. He awaits dreams to enter his mind but nothing ever comes.


End file.
